


Exhilaration

by plude



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, One-Sided Relationship, Other, PWP, Sexual Fantasy, Slash, Yaoi, scarfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plude/pseuds/plude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim scarfing after pon farr.  Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhilaration

His feet dig into the edge of the bed as he teeters tightening the purple scarf around his throat which sends a jolt of pleasure straight down to his erection. His hand pumps fast now as sweat beads on his nude form and drips down the small of his back. The sweat adds to the lubrication and aids his hand in his fast motions as his eyes roll back into his head and his teeth bite at his lip enough for him to taste blood. He is close now, so very close.

Unfortunately for Jim that is the moment Doctor Leonard McCoy chooses to let himself into his room. He stops for a second, taken aback by the sight before him. Jim is standing on the bed, his hand pumping his erect penis as he struggles not to fall off the edge. His throat is wrapped in the pon farr scarf from his battle with Spock. The battle had been hot and intense, leaving Jim pumped with adrenaline that needed release and this scarf is a reminder. The smell of Spock is all over it among other things. The scarf is attached to the ceiling and choking him... choking him like Spock had that day on the bridge, that exhilarating day in which he was sure the Vulcan might kill him right there in front of everyone. He had all but messed his pants and now the reminder was preparing Jim to mess a whole lot more than his pants. Bones was taken aback. The doctor would have slapped the blonde upside the head if he wasn’t worried it might actually kill him in the process. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

The interruption sends Jim over the edge and he ejaculates forward onto the carpet by the bed with a choked gasp, his mouth open and gasping for air, orgasmic pleasure plain on his features. He grins as his eyes regain focus and his mind registers the voice. “Heh… Bones, you should have knocked.”


End file.
